The Reunion
by nickscankicks
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones haven't spoken nor seen each other in over ten years. With the whole gang attending their ten year high school reunion in Riverdale, can these two past lovers rekindle what they had? Or is the damage too much where it can't be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Wow, I haven't been obsessed with a TV show since the Vampire Diaries. But here I am, writing fanfiction for my new obsession.

So here's the first chapter! It's setting up the stages for the coming chapters and it's more or less the introduction of the story and the characters involved! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"C'mon Vee, you said you were going to the reunion. Cheryl and Kevin are going, so by default you have to go to!" Betty Cooper exclaimed on the phone to her best friend since high school as she paces back and forth in her Brooklyn apartment living room.

"Bets, you know I want to go. Especially to see how a certain dark haired beanie wearing boy will also be attending," Veronica Lodge teased, "But I may have a meeting with daddy about the firm. We're trying to figure out our schedule."

Betty rolled her eyes at Veronica's statement about a certain boy from her past and couldn't help but think about him. It's not like she hasn't thought about him every single day since the last time she saw him ten years ago, but Veronica didn't know that. Well, she probably has an idea, but Betty wouldn't willingly admit it.

Betty let out a sigh, "Fine, _Veronica_ , well if you decide to come, let me know. The three of us are driving together for a mini road trip back upstate. I don't really want to go, but I obviously have no choice."

"I will let you know. And please, you know deep down you want to go, don't use the excuse of having no choice since you were student body president. You have the most school spirit out of all of us. Plus, when you started receiving the RSVPs, it made you even more excited. And I know you want to see him. Archie saw him last week if that makes you feel better," Veronica informed.

"What!? He's back in the states?" Betty eagerly asked.

"Yes, it appears so. Archie said he's back for good," Veronica said, "But Bets, I have to go. I'll fill you in about it later. Love ya! Muah!"

Before Betty had the chance to say anything back, Veronica already hung up. She let out a long sigh and wondered what Veronica meant by he's back for good? It's not that Betty hasn't kept up with Jughead Jones—world renowned writer covering politics, nature, economy, basically anything that's supposed to be important—which she has been keeping tabs on him. Last she knew was that Jughead was living in London, freelancing for BBC while keeping correspondents to multiple publishers in the states. From what she remembered, Jughead hasn't lived in the states for the past 5 years.

Betty plopped herself on the couch, placing her phone on the coffee table, and closed her eyes. Riverdale High's 10 year high school reunion was next weekend. She had no idea what to expect, given she hasn't seen Jughead since her graduation party 10 years ago. But she was Betty Cooper, writer for the New York Times, living in Brooklyn with her friends a subway ride away.

Veronica Lodge decided she wanted to become a lawyer after high school. With everything that happened to her dad in high school where he was wrongly accused of embezzlement and fraud, Veronica decided she did not want that to happen to anyone else. Thankfully, Hiram Lodge was released a week before their high school graduation to be there for his daughter. After high school, she attended New York University with Betty, majoring in pre-law before getting accepted into NYU's law school. Now, Veronica worked for one of the most well-known law firms in New York City, Vander Woodson & Company. Veronica currently lives with long-time boyfriend, Archie Andrews in the Upper East Side.

Archie Andrews, Betty's best friend since pre school, was a well-known music producer for his own record label where the first band he signed was Josie and the Pussycats—their old high school band who got their big break shortly after graduation. Archie still played football throughout high school and even received football scholarships to a couple colleges, but he gave up the opportunity when he was accepted into Juilliard. There was some tension between him and his father over it, but Fred Andrews realized how much music meant to his son.

After Cheryl Blossom's father, Clifford Blossom, committed suicide shortly after they graduated, she chose the path of a therapist. She enjoyed listening to everyone's problems and gave her best advice. Although Cheryl wasn't close to Betty and the gang during high school, they were there for Cheryl through the tough time. Cheryl's brother, Jason who is also Betty's sister's husband, made the tough decision of taking over the family's business. Surprising to Cheryl, Jason actually loved taking over the family business. Through it all, Cheryl became close with Betty, Archie, Veronica, and Kevin. She also went to school in New York, but decided to attend Colombia University. She lives somewhere on Madison Avenue with her boyfriend, Reggie.

Kevin Keller wanted to follow in the footsteps of his father, so shortly after graduation, Kevin enrolled into the police academy. He was now a police officer for the NYPD. Kevin was one of the first openly gay police officers in his precinct. His fellow police officers didn't shut him out like he had originally thought, but instead welcomed him with open arms and caused a couple other police officers to come out as well.

Last but not least, Betty Cooper. A writer for the New York Times. New York University graduate with a degree in journalism. Still kept in touch with her friends since high school. Very still much the girl next door who wears Godmother to the most adorable little three year old twins—Alexandra and Adam—from her sister, Polly Blossom. The relationship Betty had with her mother, Alice Cooper, in high school drastically changed when Polly's kid was born. They were friends, actually the best of friends now. They spoke about once or twice a day depending on how much Alice needed to know what was going on in Betty's life or if Alice was babysitting the twins.

But there was still something missing from Betty's life. She missed _him_. Even though she knew she shouldn't since he was the one that left her. He was the one that ended what they had—something she thinks about every day, about the what could've been, about the what should've been.

Jughead Jones will always be someone she loves. That would never change. Betty dated throughout college, but none of the guys she met made her feel the way he made her feel. There was no spark. No chemistry. The casual hook ups and very rare one night stands she had never became serious. Veronica and Cheryl tried setting her up on dates, but it never became more than that first date.

They haven't spoken to each other in ten years, given Betty knows that he still talks to Archie occasionally. So she knew that he's doing alright for himself. As much as she wanted to reach out to him after he left for college in California, she couldn't do it. Jughead made no effort either to contact Betty in the past ten years. And she wasn't sure if he ever would.

Betty opened her eyes and looked at the pictures sitting on top of her fireplace. All of the pictures were of her friends and family, who she was eternally grateful for being there post-breakup. They all looked happy. She has pictures from family Christmas parties, birthday celebrations with her friends, everything a girl in her late twenties would want.

"Maybe it's time," Betty said out loud to her empty apartment.

Betty stood up from her couch and grabbed her phone from the coffee table. She pressed the lock button on her phone and it had one notification from a number she didn't have saved into her address book, but she knew that number like it was etched into her memory forever. She slid her finger across the phone screen to see what the message said.

 _Hey Bets, I know it's been a long while. Are you going to the reunion next weekend?_

 _– JJ_

* * *

And there we go! First chapter done. The chapters will eventually get a bit longer and there will definitely be smut in the coming chapters. Please review/favorite/follow! Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you to everyone that has favorited/followed/reviewed this story! I appreciate it. This chapter just came to me quite easily. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Betty stared at her phone in complete disbelief over the text message currently displayed. Betty's first thought was, _did he really just text me_? Her next thought was, _why now_? Then she wondered why would he ask if she's going to the reunion if it was her main responsibility to plan it to absolute perfection?

Was she supposed to reply? She would feel rude if she didn't. Betty was always a people pleaser and she knew she could never ignore Jughead Jones. No matter how much she tried.

She exited from the message and dialed the one person who would know what to do.

"Hello?"

"Archie! I need your help," Betty said.

"Hey Bets, what's up? I just got done at the studio and I'm heading home. Is everything okay?" Archie Andrews asked.

"Well… I'm not really sure if things are okay. I'm a bit confused," Betty trailed off.

"Is this about Jughead?" Archie asked directly, getting straight to the point.

"How did you know?" Betty questioned.

"Because after you got off the phone with Ronnie, she called me and let me know that she told you he was back," Archie said annoyed with his longtime girlfriend for spilling the beans about the guy he was trying to protect Betty from, "I got annoyed because I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Well when were you planning on telling me then Archibald?" Betty asked, twirling strands of her blonde hair with her finger.

"Honestly, I was going to tell you on Thursday right before the reunion. I didn't want you to know yet because I didn't want you to freak out about things," Archie explained.

"Well here I am, freaking out about things, because your best friend just texted me asking me how I was doing and if I was going to the reunion. As if he didn't know I was going, I was the one who planned it," Betty said exasperatedly.

"Wait what? He texted you?!" Archie asked in disbelief.

"Yes?" Betty answered confused. "Did you not know he was going to?"

"No," Archie replied honestly. "I saw him about a week or two ago, and he asked about you and how you've been. I didn't really give him much info because I told him that if he wanted to know what was going on in your life, he should just do it himself instead of asking me or Ronnie. I didn't think he'd text you."

This came as a surprise to Betty. One, Jughead asking about her when he made it seem like he didn't want to do anything with her after they broke up. And two, Archie being dodgy with Jughead since he's usually an open book. But it's Archie. Archie's like Betty's big brother.

"Betty, are you there?" Archie asked, snapping Betty out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking," Betty said absentmindedly.

"Thinking about what?" Archie prodded.

"About him? What else would I be thinking about?" Betty remarked sarcastically.

"Are you going to reply to his text?" Archie asked.

"Should I?" Betty asked back.

"You can't answer my question with another question, Betty," Archie sighed.

"This is why I called you, Archie. I need to know what you think I should do because I obsess over thinking what I should do," Betty explained as she stood up and walked towards her bedroom.

"Well what is your gut telling you to do?"

"I feel like I should reply. It'd be rude of me not to," Betty answered honestly.

"I don't know if you should," Archie said. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up with Jughead."

"Why? Is he different?" Betty questioned.

"He's not different. He seems like the same old Jughead to me. But for you, I don't know how you're going to handle him when you see him. He's the same, but more mature? I don't know if that makes any sense," Archie chuckled.

Betty smiled at the thought of Jughead being the same. But what did Archie mean by more mature? Betty sat down on the edge of her bed and replied, "So if I replied, would it be the worst thing in the world?"

"Probably not, but again, I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Ronnie and I are seeing him on Sunday morning for brunch at the Waldorf if you wanted to join us," Archie revealed.

Brunch? With Jughead Jones? The boy, now probably a man, that Betty hasn't seen in over ten years. She didn't know if that would be the best idea. She missed him, but at the same time, she didn't know if she was actually ready to see him. Or even be in the same presence as Jughead.

"I think I'll join you guys for brunch on Sunday. And I'm going to reply to him," Betty said, but Archie could detect the hint of unsureness in her voice.

"You sure Bets? You don't have to join us. This will be Ronnie's first time seeing him in 10 years too. And I know that she wants to rip him into one after what happened between you guys…" Archie trailed off.

Betty giggled at the thought of Ronnie going off of Jughead, "Yes, now I definitely want to go. Knowing that Ronnie hasn't seen him in forever either."

"Great, I don't think I'm going to be able to handle brunch. But I'm glad for bottomless mimosas," Archie laughed.

"I'll be right there with you, Arch," Betty laughed also.

"Alright Betty, but you sure you're going to be okay with this?" Archie asked one more time.

"I don't know if I'll be okay with this, but I think it'll be easier if I see him now instead of at the reunion. It would take out that element of surprise," Betty said.

"Okay. I just want to make sure you'll be okay. I'll see you in a couple days, unless there is anything else you need?" Archie asked.

"I think I got what I needed. Thanks again Archie," Betty said, forever grateful for having a friend like Archie.

"Of course Bets, have a good night! Either I or Veronica will text you the time for Sunday," Archie said.

"Sounds great, same to you. Bye Archie!" Betty said as she hung up the phone and laid down on her bed, placing the phone on top of her chest.

Well, I meant to call Archie for advice on replying to a text. I guess I'll be seeing him a lot sooner than I intended to, Betty thought to herself.

Betty unlocked her phone and reopened the message from Jughead. Thinking of what to reply, she just let her fingers do the work and pressed send.

 _Hey Jughead, long time no talk. I thought you forgot about me, haha. But… Of course I'm going to the reunion. I planned it, duh. I'll see you there, but I might even see you a little sooner ;)_

Betty grinned at what she sent to her old flame, but immediately thought it may have come across as too flirtatious than she intended to.

"Fuck," Betty groaned, throwing her phone on the other side of the bed.

Oh well, there wasn't much she could do now.

* * *

On the other side of the bridge in the Greenwich Village, Jughead Jones was sitting at his island table in his small studio apartment. Absentmindedly stirring his coffee that was once warm, but went cold after awhile of waiting for Elizabeth Cooper to respond back to his text. He figured she would respond back to him as soon as possible because that was the Betty he knew before he left.

 _Could she have really changed that much? Granted it's been ten years and I haven't spoken to her since… Well it's been a long time. So she has every right to be different,_ Jughead thought to himself.

He kept glancing at his phone, seeing if there were any new messages. But as of right now, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Did Jughead make a mistake thinking he could just blindly send Betty—the love of his life, the one he let get away—a text message asking if she was going to the reunion. He knew she was going to the reunion. She was the one that planned it. She was the one he sent his RSVP in to. So she obviously knew he was attending.

Jughead has had it pretty good for himself in the past 10 years. He made something out of himself. Instead of staying put and following the path his father consistently told him he'd fall into, he didn't. He worked really hard his junior and senior year to get his grades up and get into any college while also getting scholarships to help pay for it. But well, he didn't expect to get into schools on the other side of the country. He only got into two universities-University of Southern California and University of California, Los Angeles. He wasn't able to get into any schools as his friends, including Betty.

Jughead had Betty to thank for everything that he's been through. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have taken school seriously. He wouldn't have cared about writing as much as he did. He used to write as a way to express how he felt, to organize his thoughts, just an outlet from the world he grew up in. But then his writing turned more into a narrative—developing news stories for Riverdale High's school paper, creating fictitious stories based off his imagination, even a little bit of poetry just for the hell of it. She constantly supported and encouraged him to follow his dreams, no matter how much, at the time, he felt like what he was doing wouldn't get him anywhere.

But it did.

Jughead decided to attend school at USC, whose mascot was a trojan. He chuckled at the thought of being at a school where the mascot is named after a condom brand, but the school had a great writing program in comparison to UCLA's. He talked long and hard with his decision with Betty, and she was nothing but what he expected she would be—supportive.

Jughead and Betty's relationship wasn't exactly predicted. Everyone, including Jughead, thought Betty and Archie would've ended up together. They were end game. Jughead was only friends with Betty because of Archie. Jughead was just around them growing up, he was more of a loner but a loner with friends. He knew that Betty was practically in love with Archie since the second grade, then freshmen year of high school came around, and she decided to confess her feelings for him. However, Archie did not return the feelings. Archie only saw Betty as his best friend, nothing more.

Betty was crushed. She was heartbroken. But then, Jughead decided to be a friend and talk to Betty about things, anything really. Anything to get her mind off of Archie. Anything to make her smile. It put a strain on Archie and Jughead's friendship when he started to spend more time with Betty. Archie thought Jughead chose Betty's side, when really Jughead wanted to make sure Betty was okay.

Betty eventually got over Archie and realized that what she was feeling for him was a love out of comfort and security, rather than the unknown and fiery passion she always saw projected in romantic comedy movies and read about in books. She told Jughead that how she felt about Archie must not have really mattered if she was able to get over him. After that, she spoke with Archie and they were able to become the best of friends again. In turn, allowing Jughead and Archie to speak again.

During freshman year, Jughead and Betty became insanely close, along with Archie, Veronica, and Kevin. They were their own little gang of misfits. However, Veronica constantly teased Jughead and Betty, saying, "Why aren't you guys dating yet?" or "It's completely obvious you like each other." Betty would always blush and shake her head denying that there was anything going on between them.

However, for Jughead, Veronica Lodge couldn't have been any more on the mark. While Jughead was doing whatever he can to make Betty feel better about Archie, he ended up getting to know her, understanding her. What she liked. What she disliked. What her goals where. What she feared most. Not fully understanding how someone like Betty could like vanilla milkshakes, but he'd buy her one anyways whenever they were at Pop's. He developed a crush on Betty, but knew that it was completely wrong because of Betty's feelings for Archie and Archie being his best friend.

He tried to deny how he felt about her, but he couldn't. It hit a breaking point during their sophomore year when Dilton Doyle asked Betty to the winter formal. Betty being Betty couldn't say no. So she went to the dance with Dilton.

Jughead still went to the winter formal with his friends, as Kevin's "date" as he was openly gay already. It put into question if Jughead was gay, but was immediately shut down when Kevin started dancing with one of the guys on the football team.

That's when he saw her.

She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair was down and curled from her usual neatly tied ponytail. She was wearing a form-fitting red dress that fit her perfectly, while contrasting brilliantly from her cream colored skin. She wore a little bit of make up, but not enough to hide her beauty. If anything, it enhanced her features. She was absolutely glowing that night. He had always knew that she was beautiful, but seeing her made him realize that his little crush ran a little deeper than what he thought.

But then, he say Dilton Doyle right next to her. And that's when he couldn't take it. It hurt him to see Betty with someone else. So he did what he knew best, he left the gym and went outside, feeling like he got the wind knocked out of him.

"So you're in love with her hmm?" Jughead turned around to see Veronica standing at the top of the stairs, in her black gown with some kind of expensive animal coat around her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jughead said as his voice cracked.

"You are, Juggie, and it's okay that you are. She is too, she just doesn't know it yet," Veronica, the all-knowing oracle said.

"How can you even say that? She's at the dance with Dilton Doyle. Of all people," He rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Because, I know Betty. She's the girl next door. The nicest girl in the whole school. A people pleaser. Bets wouldn't hurt a fly. She wouldn't have went with him if someone else had asked her, but since that someone did not, someone else shot their shot," Veronica sing songed the last part as Jughead turned around, looking at the empty street.

"I could've asked Betty to the dance, and then what? We just spend the night together at a dance, as friends? Yeah right, Betty would never see me in that way. I'm the kid from the wrong side of the tracks. I'm the guy that doesn't get the girl, at least not a girl like Betty Cooper. She's one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I didn't even realize I was in love with her until tonight, I thought it was only a crush. And now she's on a date with another guy, who has a better future than I do," Jughead closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"Jughead, is that true?" He knew that voice. It was her voice.

Jughead immediately turned and saw the girl of his dreams standing next to Veronica, looking at him concerned with her eyes tearing up.

He let out a sigh and looked away, then back at Betty, "Yes, it's all true. I have these feelings for you. I think it's love, but I'm not really sure. I just know I feel a certain way about you that I have never felt about anyone in my life."

"Oh Juggie," Betty walked down from the stairs as fast as she could and took Jughead into her arms. "If it makes you feel better, I like you too. Maybe even a little more. But I'm not sure either. I was just scared to tell you because I didn't want the same thing to happen with you that happened with Archie."

Jughead remembered that night as if it was yesterday. He smiled at the thought of when him and Betty had their first kiss. It was that night of the winter formal. After that, they somewhat started dating, trying to work through their insecurities which were by far different. But they were able to do it, together.

Breaking Jughead out of his thoughts, he heard his phone's text message tone. His heart started to race, knowing that there wouldn't be anyone else texting him at this time on a Friday night. He unlocked his phone screen and saw her name on his phone.

He read the message, _Hey Jughead, long time no talk. I thought you forgot about me, haha. But… Of course I'm going to the reunion. I planned it, duh. I'll see you there, but I might even see you a little sooner ;)_

Now what the hell did that mean? "A little sooner"? How soon was a _little_ sooner?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review/favorite/follow! I appreciate it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Here's a new chapter. This chapter has very slight mention of suicide, so just in case! Thank you to all who has read it and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Betty rushed through the New York City streets. She couldn't believe how busy it was already quarter to eleven on a September Sunday morning. But it was Manhattan, she realized long time ago when her and Veronica moved to the city it was busy no matter the time of day.

"Oh sorry," She said reflexively as she weaved herself through the crowd, bumping shoulders with another person who was in a rush as well.

Archie had texted her the time where they were meeting last night, which was 10 A.M at the Waldorf Astoria hotel. But then Veronica texted her shortly after saying they were actually meeting at 11 A.M. It also caused Veronica to send Betty a succession of texts stating how incredibly idiotic Archie was, but at the end of it, talked about how much she adored him.

Betty didn't bother replying to any of those messages because over the years she learned how Veronica was, that all she needs is to let what she's feeling and thinking out. At the end of the day, Betty knew how Veronica felt about Archie over the multiple drunken nights together of her confessing her love for the ginger-colored hair man.

The conversation did get a bit interesting when Veronica asked how she felt about seeing Jughead. Betty nonchalantly replied stating that she was excited to see him after all these years, but she didn't know what to expect. That response prompted Veronica to call Betty, and Betty had so stupidly answered the call.

"Yes Ronnie?" Betty greeted her high school best friend in a mocking tone.

"What the hell do you mean by 'I'm excited to see him after all these years, but I don't know what to expect'?" Veronica quoted her text.

"Exactly that?" Betty replied confused, "I'm not sure how that could possibly mean anything else than what I just said."

"Well I don't know, it's _Jughead_ ," Veronica emphasized, "He just broke up with you and literally ran off. He hasn't spoken to you or any of us except Archie in ten years."

Betty could hear the hurt in Veronica's voice. Yes, Betty herself was of course hurt over what happened as she was—secretly still is—in love with him. But she knew that her raven-haired best friend was also very close to Jughead. Their friendship was special as they were constantly there for each other through the rough times, and Betty knew that Veronica's best guy friend leaving all of them, hurt her also.

"Vee, I know you're upset—"

"Hell yeah I'm upset," Veronica cut off Betty before she had the chance to say anything. "That little shithead left ten years to the other side of the country. I'm proud of him for all that he's accomplished. But what about us Betty? What about all of us! He hasn't so much reached out to any of us, except his old buddy old pal. And all of sudden, he waltzes his beanie wearing self back into our lives by subtly texting Archie that he's moved back to New York. What are we supposed to make of that!?"

Betty heard what she was saying. But Betty could not be as upset as Veronica when it came to Jughead. She knew how Jughead operated. They were together for over two years, but friends for about as long as she and Archie. Sure, she had her own questions that needed answers, but she would never fault his choice of leaving. It hurt, no doubt, but Betty had always told Jughead she would support him no matter what he did.

"Hello? Bets, are you there?" Veronica called out to Betty through the phone, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I kind of zoned out there," Betty replied.

"Of course you did, but seriously Betty, are you okay with all of this? Never mind me, I just need to rip into Jughead and I'll feel better," Veronica said honestly.

"I know Vee, we all know that's what you plan on doing. But I don't know how I feel about seeing him. I feel nervous, but excited at the same time. I just don't want to break down at the sight of him," Betty explained.

"I understand what you're feeling. I mean it's the guy who was the love your life, it's understandable," Veronica reassured, not knowing that Jughead was still the love of Betty's life.

"Yes, so who knows what's going to happen tomorrow. I still consider him my friend through everything that's happened and his absence from my life doesn't change how I feel about him," Betty said candidly while Veronica quickly picked up on what she said.

"Wait what!?" Veronica exclaimed, "What do you mean how you feel about him? What is there to feel about him?!"

Betty realized what she had said and started to stutter, "Oh, uh…"

"Elizabeth Cooper, are you telling me you still have feelings for Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third!?" Veronica asked, completely in shock over what her best friend revealed.

"I gotta go, Vee! I'll see you tomorrow!" Betty abruptly said, not wanting to deal with the interrogation she knew would be coming very soon, and ended the phone call.

Veronica attempted to call Betty back twice, but Betty refused to answer and left her phone on her kitchen island as she continued to catch up on Bob's Burgers.

As Betty continued to walk to her destination, she thought about the conversation her and Veronica had last night. She really didn't want to be questioned about why she still had feelings for him, when she didn't know why herself.

Though, she knew it would be coming. When? She wasn't so sure of. She knew that Veronica wouldn't do it in front of Jughead, so as of her current predicament, she was okay.

Betty looked up and saw the Waldorf, but she also _someone else_ , stopping her in the middle of the sidewalk. She saw _him_. She saw him open the door and walk into the same place she was supposed to go. She felt like her heart stop, but then quickly felt her heart beat faster. She also felt like her stomach drop at the sight of him. Then she felt this butterfly, giggly feeling. She felt very conflicted over seeing him for the first time in ten years—in person—rather than the bare minimum updated photos of him he put on social media.

"Holy shit," Betty muttered to herself as she walked across the intersection.

As she walked up the door to enter the Waldorf, Betty took a deep breath, slowly counted to three, and let the breath out. She could do this. She knew she could. She just had to face the boy—now man, from what she saw across the street—who she still had very strong feelings for. She put her best face on and opened the door.

Betty slowly walked through the Waldorf, searching for the restaurant they were all supposed meet at. Someone called out her name and she stopped to look around to see who it was. She saw that it was Veronica, the one person she did not exactly want to be alone with, and they locked eyes. As Veronica started to walk towards Betty, she quickly turned around and continued walking, seeing the restaurant was right around the corner.

"Betty!" She heard Veronica yell a bit loudly, but Betty walking towards the restaurant.

As she walked up to the hostess, Betty felt someone pull on her arm, forcing her to turn around. She was faced with her raven-haired best friend.

"Oh hey, Ronnie! I didn't see you as I walked in," Betty said cheekily, leaning forward to hug Veronica, who rolled her eyes.

Before Betty could get her arms around her, Veronica held a finger up, effectively stopping her mid-hug.

"What? No greeting? I haven't seen you in about a week! I missed you," Betty said, but Veronica could hear the slight sarcasm in her voice.

"No, no hug. I know you saw me. We made eye contact!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Hello ladies—" The hostess tried to greet them, but Veronica held her hand up.

"We _have_ to talk, since you didn't want to talk to me last night," Veronica said.

"Look Vee, we will. Just not right now. I want to get through this meal as smoothly as possible without you or Archie giving me questioning looks, which I know you both will anyways. But I just can't handle the interrogation," Betty said finally and turned to the hostess. "I apologize for my friend's behavior, but we're looking to have brunch for a party of 4?"

"No problem, ma'am," The hostess looked more relieved to talk to Betty than Veronica and asked, "Is there a name under the reservation?"

"It's under 'Lodge' for eleven AM," Veronica answered.

As the hostess looked for their reservation, Betty whispered to Veronica, "Where are the boys? I saw Jughead walk in."

"They're at the bar. Something about Archie needing a drink this early in the morning, I think we all need one," Veronica whispered back.

"Ah, Ms. Lodge, we have your reservation," The hostess said and looked up at the both of them, "I can bring you to the table and when the others in your party arrive, I can bring them back as well."

"That would be great. Thank you," Veronica said politely.

The hostess stepped aside and gestured for the two women to follow her through the restaurant. While they walked, Betty kept stepping on Veronica's heel to irritate her.

"You're pissing me off," Veronica hissed quietly at the blonde giggling behind her.

When they reached the table in a somewhat secluded area of the restaurant, Veronica sat on one side. Betty planned to sit on the same side, but Veronica had other ideas.

"Nope, you're sitting across from me," Veronica said nonchalantly.

Betty rolled her eyes and took the seat across from her best friend. She playfully wiggled her eyebrows, pretending to look lovingly in Veronica's eyes.

"Knock it off," Veronica laughed as the hostess handed the two their menus, while placing the other two menus across the plates of what would soon be the boys' place.

The two girls thanked the hostess. They fell into a comfortable silence as they both absentmindedly looked through the menu. Betty decided she was going to eat something simple and light as she wasn't that hungry. She put the menu down and looked up. She felt like time stopped as she looked directly into the green eyes of the only guy she ever truly loved. He was giving her his trademark smirk that always made her swoon.

"Hi Bets," Jughead said coolly.

Betty sat in her seat frozen as she continued to stare at Jughead. He looked so _different_ , but a _good_ different. She always thought he was handsome, but she couldn't believe how much _more_ handsome he became. She noticed he didn't wear anything to draw attention to himself as he settled wearing brown boots, black jeans, and a white crew neck shirt. He wasn't wearing his signature beanie anymore, which she oddly missed. His eyes were still that light green eye color that she could stare at forever, which he always used to tease her for being a weirdo. His jaw line was so defined that she imagined tracing her lips along it. Her thoughts were abruptly disturbed as she felt someone kick her shin quite hardly.

"Ow!" Betty exclaimed as she stopped looking at Jughead and glared at Veronica, who was nodding her head in the direction of the current male who was invading Betty's thoughts in a highly inappropriate way.

Betty realized why she Veronica kicked her as she did not know how long she was staring at Jughead. She looked back at him and saw that he was staring at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head—a habit he developed whenever he felt uncomfortably awkward.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Juggie! I got distracted," Betty said sheepishly, smiling as she stood up to greet him.

Jughead chuckled as he enveloped the blonde haired beauty in his arms, "It's okay, Betty. I'm glad to see you. It's been a really long time."

Betty hugged him and she felt safe. Something she has not felt in a while. She didn't want to let go, but heard someone clear their throat. She immediately dropped her arms from Jughead and stepped back. She noticed him slightly frown at the movement, but she didn't know if what she saw was her imagination playing tricks on her. She realized the person who cleared interrupted the brief moment was none other than Archie Andrews, who she was happy to see.

"Archie!" Betty maneuvered her way around Jughead and wrapped her arms around the ginger-haired man. Archie hugged her back and squeezed tightly, slightly lifting her up in the process.

"Nice to see you too Betty, even though it's only been a week," Archie said as he put her down, laughing a little too loudly in the process.

Betty took a step back and noticed that Archie's eyes were slightly glazed over. He was also smiling a little too much. Betty tilted her head and asked knowingly, "Archie, are you drunk?"

"What?!" Archie exclaimed as he looked at Jughead. "Me? Drunk? You know I don't get drunk!"

Betty ignored Archie and turned her attention to Jughead, raising her an eyebrow at him, "How much did he drink?"

"Ah, well…" Jughead started to say as Veronica pulled Archie's arm to sit down next to her. He immediately obliged, sitting down next to an irate Veronica.

"Juggie," Betty questioned.

"Okay, well I didn't understand why he needed to drink. When I arrived, he just pulled me to the bar and I didn't know what to do. I just sat there drinking water as he had about 3 glasses of whiskey," Jughead explained as he and Betty sat down across from the couple.

"So you let your best friend get 3 glasses in?" Veronica retorted, "On a Sunday morning no less."

"How could I have stopped him?!" Jughead looked at Veronica pleadingly. "He was really adamant about drinking!"

Before Veronica or Betty could reply, the waitress came over and asked if they wanted to order any drinks or appetizers. Jughead opted for a cup of coffee. Veronica asked for orange juice. Archie attempted to order a drink, but slurred his words, so Veronica just ordered him a water. Betty decided that since Archie got drunk without her, she might as well catch up.

"Would you happen to have bottomless mimosas for brunch?" Betty asked politely, while Veronica and Jughead stared at her confused.

"Why yes ma'am, we do," The waitress replied.

"Perfect!" Betty said, "If possible, can we make sure that my glass doesn't reach the bottom?"

The waitress raised an eyebrow at Betty, but nodded, "Why of course, ma'am. I'll be right back with your drinks."

The waitress walked away and the attention of Jughead letting Archie drinking a little too much shifted to why Betty needed to have bottomless mimosas.

"So…" Veronica trailed off. "Care to explain why you ordered bottomless mimosas when we all know how much of a lightweight you are?"

"Well if Archie's drunk, we might as well not let him be drunk alone," Betty nodded at Archie as he was entertaining himself by playing with the sugar packets.

"Really? There's no other reason?" Veronica looked at Betty knowingly.

"I know why she's trying to get drunk!" Archie interjected, but before he could say anything, Betty kicked him under the table. "Ow! What the fuck! What was that for?!"

Betty just smiled at Archie and turned towards Jughead, "So Juggie! Tell us all about what you've been up to! We've kept up with where you've been. Catch us up on the past ten years of your life."

Betty tried to keep her voice nice and light, but Veronica noted the slight bitterness in her voice when. So she decided to come to her best friend's rescue.

"Yes, _Forsythe Pendleton_ , why don't you tell us _all_ about the past ten years of your life since we were so in it," Veronica said sarcastically. Betty's eyes widened at what she knew what she was about to do.

Archie sobered up quickly as he heard Veronica's tone change, "Babe, I think you should—"

"Hush, Archiekins. Look here comes the waitress, I'll order you bottomless mimosas like Betty," Veronica said nonchalantly as the waitress placed their drinks in front of them. "When you get a chance, would you be able to bring a mimosa for my charming boyfriend as well?"

"Of course ma'am, I'll get that right away and be back to take your order," The waitress replied and left the foursome to themselves.

"Back to you Forsythe Pendleton," Veronica changed her tone from a polite to serious, "Please _do_ tell us about the past ten years. Instead of us, you know, reading about it online or in the papers. Or hearing it from Archie, which by the way, I've been with him for over ten years. I don't quite understand why you didn't talk to me also. Oh and I can't forget about Betty. We were college roommates at NYU, but I'm pretty sure you know that also. Didn't you?"

"Veronica…" Betty trailed off as she looked at Veronica, pleading with her eyes telling her to let it go.

Veronica just smirked, raising an eyebrow at the man who felt uncomfortable, "So Jughead?"

Jughead coughed to clear his throat, looking between Archie and Veronica, "Well I moved across the country to go to school at USC. I majored in English with an option in journalism. I minored in photography. I've been living in Europe for the past six years. I was mainly based out of London, but I traveled all over."

Betty was listening intently, hoping to hear anything that would reveal why Jughead hasn't talked to either her or Veronica in ten years. She asked, "So why the sudden decision to move back to the states?"

"Well I decided to move back because living over there was tiresome. I was all over the place. I never really had a break, so to speak. I was either out writing a new story or traveling somewhere. I missed being in the states, even though I didn't come back in the past ten years," Jughead turned to look at Betty. "And some things just felt missing. I missed all of you. I know I fucked up by not talking to any of you besides Archie, but it was hard."

"You mean to tell me it was hard for you," Veronica said in disbelief. "What about us? What about Betty? You have no fucking idea what she went through after you left."

"Veronica, don't," Betty said carefully, while looking at Jughead, shaking her head.

"No Bets, he deserves to know what mess he left," Veronica said flatly. "Do you know what happened to Betty after you left Jughead? Did you know that she almost drowned in the river because she had no other way to deal with the pain? Did you know that when we moved to the city together, I came home one night after class to Betty collapsed on the bathroom floor with an empty medication bottle next to her? Did you know the amount of times Betty cried after we had a little too much to drink, wondering why she couldn't get over you?"

"Fucking hell Ronnie," Archie muttered to himself.

The table was awkwardly quiet.

No one knew what to say.

Veronica stared down Jughead, while Jughead looked away. Archie was grateful that during Veronica's rant, the waitress quietly brought him his mimosa, so he downed that quickly. Betty, on the other hand, closed her eyes and couldn't believe Veronica. She knew that she wanted to tell him off, but not like this. Jughead really didn't need to know about the near death experiences. One, the river was purely accidental. She got pulled by the undercurrent and didn't care what happened. Archie had saved her that day, but also got lectured by Veronica about being more careful or whatever. Two, the medication bottle was a bit her fault. She was feeling really stressed out about leaving Riverdale and it was a difficult adjustment. Sure, she had all her friends near her, but Jughead was the one that always reassured her everything would be okay.

She's had depression and anxiety since she was a child. At that time, she hit a really low point and had no other way to deal with it. Thankfully, she was able to find a muse—singing.

Betty grabbed her drink and copied Archie, downing her drink in one gulp. The waitress was immediately back with a pitcher for her and Archie to share. She quickly poured another glass for her and Archie, repeating their previous actions.

"Look," Jughead said, breaking the silence that overcame the table, "I can't take back what I did. A lot was happening at that time, everything with my dad getting arrested. mom and Jellybean leaving. I wanted a way out, and I got one. So I took it. I didn't come back to this side of the states during school breaks or anything because it was too hard. I didn't know how to face you guys, especially you, Betty."

Betty's eyes widened and looked at him, mid-gulp, "I know I just left you and there are not enough sorrys in the world to show you how sorry I actually am. But I promise you, Elizabeth Cooper, I don't plan on leaving like that again. I want to be part of you guys' lives again. I know I have a long way to go, but I intend to try. And Ronnie, I'm sorry. I really am sorry for how things went down. I was scared at the time, but I grew up a lot these past ten years. I'm a lot better at confrontation instead of me letting you walk over me like you used to. For the record, I did know. Archie told me about it all and I asked him if I should come back, but he told me not to."

Archie just finished his third glass when he heard his name said by Jughead, "To be clear, I knew if he came back, it would just be hard on everyone. So I told him to not come back solely for Betty. If Jughead was going to come back, he had to come back because he wanted to, not for someone else."

There was a long pause. Betty and Archie continued to pour each other a glass when the other was finished. The waitress then came back with another refilled pitcher of the sweet libation.

"I suppose I can accept your apology for now, Forsythe. But you're on very thin ice. If at any point you run off, I will personally find you and chop off your favorite appendage," Veronica said with a genuine smile.

"Really?" Jughead said relieved, while glancing at Betty who was smiling too.

"Yes really," Veronica smirked, "Now look here, these two are borderline drunk already. Betty might already be there. She's your responsibility Jughead, I've been taking care of these two by myself for the past ten years. It's your turn."

"Hey!" Betty exclaimed loudly where the other few patrons in the restaurant turned in their direction. "I am not drunk."

"You're slurring your words," Archie slurred, giggling.

"You're both drunk," Veronica said flatly. "I'll order for the both of you."

Betty heard what Veronica said, but she was happy that Jughead gave some insight for the past ten years. She was honestly happy he was here to stay. She didn't know what was in store for them, but she didn't want to expect something was going to happen. Sure, Jughead was always going to be the guy she loved. But at the same time, she didn't know where she role she was going to play in his life.

 _Friends_. Betty smiled at the thought. She could be friends with him. But maybe not when she was drunk. She found him quite attractive and wanted to do some very inappropriate things to him. Something she herself has not done in a while.

"What?" Jughead grinned at her.

"Oh nothing," Betty said giddily as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back Juggie. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bets. I'm glad to be back," Jughead said while placing his hand on her knee, giving it a playful squeeze.

* * *

Thanks to all that's read it! Please read/review/favorite :) It's very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

This one was a long one. Holy moly. Anyways, thanks to everyone that viewed/favorited/followed my story. Feedback would be nice, but at the same time, I just like writing. Anyways, it's rated M for a reason ;)

* * *

Brunch was going surprisingly well for the reunited friends. Conversation became a lot more lighthearted than the seriousness in the beginning. There were laughs. There were numerous occasions where Betty's mimosa almost came out of her nose. Archie and her slowed down with drinking the mimosas, but she was pretty drunk. Drunk enough where she kept her hand on Jughead's lap. Basically if Betty was sober, her hand would not be there.

Jughead didn't seem to mind though. There were moments where he wanted to put his hand on her hand, but just left it alone. He knew Betty was drunk, and he would never take advantage of her. He was relieved that Veronica somewhat forgave him although he knew that she meant it when she said that he was on thin ice. He had no intention of leaving anytime soon. He was finally home, with his friends, where he belonged. There were still a few things he had to work through himself, but it was a work in progress.

Although with Betty… He wasn't quite sure where they stood. Jughead had a feeling that she had a few other, more _personal_ , questions to ask. Questions that would involve long winded conversations, possibly also including frustration and tears from both sides. He wanted to talk to her one on one, but he didn't know when they would be alone together.

When Jughead saw Betty as the hostess led them to the table, he… was speechless. For a writer, he was sure at a loss for words It was _her_. She looked gorgeous. She was the only girl he knew that could pull off the no make up look. She wore make up, but to highlight her features. From what he saw, she was wearing a simple flowery summer dress. But when she stood up—after what seemed like a while since she was staring at him—his heart stopped. Jughead had always thought she was beautiful. Her crystal blue eyes were something that Jughead loved looking at. He never told her that because he always teased her for looking at his eyes. She definitely became more curvaceous, but he could tell that she was fit underneath her dress and from the tone of her arms. For a lack of better words, she grew up. She aged like fine wine over the past ten years.

"So what're we going to do next?" Betty asked cheerfully, very much still in her drunken stupor.

"Well you guys can come over and check out my apartment. It's not much, but it's doable," Jughead offered.

"If we're all in agreement, I'm up for checking out Jughead's place," Veronica said.

"I'm in," Archie replied.

"Sure why not, I have not else to do," Betty said, smiling while looking at Jughead.

The glance shared between Veronica and Archie didn't go unnoticed by Jughead. He gave them a questioning look. Archie shook his head and looked away. Veronica shrugged and took a sip of water.

"Okay cool," Jughead said. "How do we want to get there? Cab? Subway? Uber?"

"Why don't you and Betty go ahead? Archie and I will pick up some snacks or something," Veronica suggested.

Jughead raised his eyebrow at the raven-haired girl, who happened to be smirking, "Sure, if that's okay with Betty. Then it's okay with me."

Betty clapped her hands and said cheerfully, "Of course it's okay with me!"

Everyone jokingly laughed at Betty, knowing that she gets ten times peppier if she's had something to drink. And she definitely had a lot to drink.

Jughead felt slightly nervous that it was going to just be him and Betty alone together. The last time they were alone together was when he ended their relationship, ten years ago. He wasn't exactly sure how this was going to go.

"Are you sure, Jug? I can just make Ronnie go by herself and keep you guys company," Archie offered quietly while Veronica took care of the bill. Betty was too in her own world to know what was going on around her.

"No, no, don't worry about us Archie. We'll be fine. I think us being alone together would be good for us," Jughead reassured, maybe more to himself than Archie.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Jughead said definitively.

"What're you two girls whispering about over there?" Veronica asked, shifting the women's attention to the men.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Betty repeated.

"Nothing," Archie said quickly. "Are we ready?"

"Yep! Bill's paid for and everything," Betty answered as she started to get up from her seat, although a bit wobbly standing.

Jughead was quick to stand up, steadying her with his hands on her hips, "Whoa there drunkie. Let's get you to my apartment in one piece."

"Oh how I'd love to go back to your apartment, Jughead Jones. I can show you a _really_ good time," Betty whispered seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Although, the whisper wasn't really a whisper as Jughead could see Archie and Veronica's eyes widen at the comment.

"Oh, um…" Jughead cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with his current situation.

"C'mon Betty, let's go," Veronica said as she pulled her away from Jughead, interlocking their arms.

Jughead saw a slight pout from Betty as she was getting pulled away. What Betty said to him did some _things_ to him. Things to him that causes the blood in his body to rush south. He quickly checked to make sure his pants weren't fitting to the point any person could see his other downstairs brain standing tall and proud. Thankfully it wasn't.

"Let's go Juggie," Archie chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his childhood best friend's neck.

As the boys followed the girls through the hotel, Archie kept asking Jughead if he was really okay with them being alone. Jughead kept reassuring that they'll be okay.

"Dude, Ronnie and I heard what she said to you. While Ronnie thinks it's a great idea for you guys to be alone," Archie paused. "I, on the other hand, just want you guys to be careful. You guys haven't been alone since things ended. I'm not sure how things will go down, especially with Betty drunk. Betty drunk is kind of a coin toss, you're not really sure what's going to happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jughead asked as he kept his eyes on Betty as she walked in front of him.

"Dude, stop staring. Please," Archie chuckled, which caused Jughead to playfully shove him. "Ow, that really hurt. But seriously, when Betty gets drunk, it's sometimes hard to talk to her. She could either be really emotional or really fun."

"She seems to be having fun right now," Jughead noted as Betty kept purposely sticking her foot in front of Veronica, no doubt causing frustration.

"Okay, I warned you," Archie shrugged as they followed the girls out of the building.

The foursome stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Betty stood next to Jughead, wrapping her arms around his waist. He reflexively put his arm around her shoulder, causing questioning looks from both Veronica and Archie. He just shrugged and held the drunken blonde close to his body. He always loved having Betty close to him. He always loved wrapping his arms around her because she told him that it makes her feel safe. He looked down at Betty and saw her looking at him, smiling. He mouthed "What?" to her and she just shook her head, burying her face in his chest.

"Okay, love birds. Before I see you rekindle your relationship right in front of my eyes, what's the plan?" Veronica said, interrupting their moment.

Jughead gave Betty a small squeeze, "Well we can just go ahead. We're going to take an Uber and I'll text Archie the address. What are you guys going to get?"

"Probably alcohol," Veronica said nonchalantly.

"Wait what?!" Jughead and Archie said at the same time.

"Alcohol," Veronica repeated flatly. "You both heard me. While you guys were walking like turtles behind us, Elizabeth and I agreed that today's going to be a day where we just drink since we haven't all been together in such a long time."

"Vee, you can't be serious right? Bets is already drunk," Archie said.

"We're very serious," Veronica said. "It was her idea, so I just went with it."

Archie rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, "Fine whatever."

"Okay, well I'm going to call an Uber. I'll text you guys the address," Jughead said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Got it," Archie confirmed. "We'll see you guys in a little bit. Any alcohol preference?"

"Anything's fine with me," Jughead said. He nudged Betty for her answer, but she was dozing off. "Great, she's going to fall asleep."

"Huh, what's happening?" Betty said sleepily, as she nuzzled her face into Jughead's body in a feeble attempt to get comfortable while standing.

"Nothing, Bets," Jughead said soothingly while he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Aw, how cute," Veronica said teasingly. "But this is where we part for now. See you in a bit _Forsythe._ "

Jughead rolled his eyes, "Whatever. See you guys."

Archie smirked and waved at Jughead, who had a sleepy Betty cradled in his arm. Ronnie stared at the couple in front of her and smiled, and waved as she went to follow her boyfriend down the busy New York sidewalk.

Betty shifted her body in front of Jughead so that he could wrap both his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. Since he was at least a whole head taller than Betty, he rested his chin on top of her head.

Jughead felt Betty mumble something into his chest, so he pulled back and looked at her, "What'd you say?"

"I said you smell good," Betty said drunkenly as she nuzzled her nose into his chest.

"Uh thanks? I think," Jughead chuckled, quickly sending Archie a text of his address.

The two waited for the Uber on the sidewalk in a comfortable silence, wrapped in each other's arms. _Like they were a couple_ , Jughead thought to himself. He wasn't exactly sure where Betty's flirty-ness came from, but it sure as hell felt like they never broke up. How they were currently acting together felt completely natural to him, even though he knows Betty's drunk.

But usually, if a person does something that you know they wouldn't do sober, doesn't it mean that they _want_ to do it?

"What're you thinking about?" Betty asked, breaking Jughead out of his thoughts.

Jughead looked down at Betty, who was looking at him in a way that he knew all too well. He _knew_ that look in her eye. She _wanted_ him. He hardened at the thought of him and Betty doing something highly inappropriate for a street. It has been a while since he personally was intimate with anyone—about six months or so. He never looked for sex. Sure, he had the occasional drunken one-night stand and rare fling that lasted for more than a month. But nothing ever serious to call a "relationship." He did form some attractions to a few women over the years, but it could never be compared to the way the woman in front of him made him feel.

"Nothing," Jughead smiled.

Betty tilted her head, giving him a look over, "You're lying."

"How do you know Betty Cooper?" He asked playfully.

"Because," Betty paused and snaked her arm between them, resting it on Jughead's belt buckle.

"Because what?" Jughead's breath hitched as he responded, feeling his cock fully harden at the proximity of Betty's hand.

"I don't need to know, I can _feel_ it," Betty tip-toed to whisper seductively into his ear.

"Fuck," Jughead groaned while he felt her lower her hand over the bulge, creating a delicious friction.

"Come on, _Juggie_. Don't you want me?" Betty kept her voice even as she slowly nipped at his ear.

"Betty, not here," Jughead gritted out, bringing his down to cover Betty's. That motion caused her to gently squeeze his cock. "Holy fuck."

Jughead was so lost in the sensations Betty was causing him that he didn't realize that his phone rang, notifying that the Uber had arrived. A loud car honk snapped him back to reality. He removed their hands from his body, and Jughead swore he heard Betty let out a small whine.

"Hey kid! Are you Jughead Jones?" The driver from the car on the street asked.

Jughead coughed, attempting to shake off his lust for the current blonde who re-wrapped her arms around him, "Yeah, sorry. We'll be right there. Come on, Betty."

Jughead unwrapped his arms from Betty, holding out his hand. She did the same and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. They walked the short distance from where they were standing on the sidewalk to the car. Jughead opened the door to the sedan that was waiting for them. Betty entered the car with Jughead following right behind her.

"Hey, man. Sorry about that. We got caught up in the moment," Jughead started to apologize to the Uber driver.

"Don't worry about it kid. I used to get caught up with my wife like that all the time back in the day," The Uber driver said casually as he started to drive to Jughead's apartment, turning up the volume on the radio.

Jughead looked over at Betty, who was leaning on the window with her eyes closed. He smiled at the girl next to him, who still clearly had the same effect she has always had on him. He couldn't believe how _sexual_? or maybe more forward she was when it came to anything sexual. He could remember when they were in high school that it took a while for Betty to be comfortable with even talking about sex. They were each other's first everything, so it was a learning experience for the both of them.

Although, Jughead's favorite thing was definitely bringing her to an orgasmic bliss with his mouth and tongue. Sure, the act of sex itself was amazing to him as it would be to every male, but oral sex—especially to Elizabeth Cooper—was something Jughead took pride in.

After what Betty pulled on the sidewalk, Jughead needed a cold shower. A very cold, cold shower. His cock still felt very hard. Only Betty Cooper could elicit this kind of reaction from him. He usually could contain his horniness and sexual desires, but at this current moment, the driving thought in his mind was to fuck her.

Actually no, not fuck her.

 _Show_ her how much he loves her.

The car stopped in front of Jughead's apartment building. He didn't even realize that they were already at their destination. He gently nudged Betty to wake her up and she moved a little bit, but still kept her eyes closed.

"Bets," Jughead said softly while gently nudging her. "Bets, wake up. We're here."

Betty stirred, waking up slowly, "What? Where are we?"

"We're at my apartment. Come on, let's go. You can rest when we get upstairs," Jughead said softly.

Betty nodded, doing a small stretch. Jughead turned to the driver, "Hey thanks again sir."

"No problem kid, take care of your lady," The driver responded.

Jughead stepped out of the car, walked over to Betty's side and opened the door for her. She looked at him surprised over his small action. He just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Jughead Jones, so ever the gentleman," Betty teased as she walked past him to the building.

Jughead smirked at her comment as he followed her in, briskly walking in front to open the door for her, "After you, milady."

Betty curtsied teasingly and walked into the building. Jughead went in after her as she stood in front of the elevator, pressing the up button. She realized that her drunken-ness was slowly going away. Although it may not have seemed like it, she knew what she was doing to him while they were waiting on the sidewalk. She wanted the man standing next to her in more ways than you can imagine. But she knew that he would not take advantage of her, so she decided to take the first step, making her intentions perfectly clear to him.

The elevator arrived and the two past lovers walked in. Jughead pressed the button to his floor and leaned against the elevator wall. Betty, on the other hand, was leaning the side opposite of him. The sexual tension between them inside this elevator was so thick that Jughead was doing his best to think of anything else. It wasn't working out because his mind kept drifting to the blonde next to him. He intentionally kept the distance between them because he was trying very hard to keep himself under control.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they arrived at Jughead's floor, effectively breaking him out of the very inappropriate thoughts going through his head. He walked out first with Betty following close behind him. When they made it to his front door, he was fumbling with his keys to open the door.

"Juggie, are you okay?" Betty asked softly as she stood behind him.

Jughead cleared his throat, finally getting the key inside the lock, "Yeah. I'm okay."

He opened the door, moving to the side, letting Betty walk in first. She slowly walked in, taking in his apartment. The only word that came to her mind to describe his apartment was him.

It was very _him_.

It was vintage to look rustic, but modern enough. She noticed he had a moderately sized flat screen television hanging on the wall next to a window with a stand placed beneath it that had a game console and a small stereo system. The couch that was placed in the middle of his living room was huge. Huge enough where it could hold at least six people, possibly eight if they were squeezed in tightly. She also noted the large bookcase on one of the walls in the living room that had a variety of things—old vinyl records, books, and a small collection of film cameras. On the other side, there were many pictures that included places from all over and people.

Though, one particular photograph caught her eyes.

She walked up to the photograph and tilted her head. She knew _exactly_ when that picture was taken.

"Hey Jug?" She called out to him as he closed the door, throwing his keys on the counter.

"What's up?" His voice got slightly louder as he walked up, standing behind her.

"This picture," Betty pointed to it on the wall. "How...? How did you get this picture?"

Jughead looked at which photograph Betty was talking about. He chuckled, "Oh that picture."

"Yes, how'd you get it?" Betty repeated the question.

It was a photograph of the two of them. At Betty's high school graduation party that took place at the park near her house. Betty was smiling brightly, eyes closed with her head thrown back as Jughead was behind her, pushing her on the swing. Of course Jughead was looking at Betty, so only half of his profile was shown, but anyone could clearly see the grin he sported. It was a clear depiction of their relationship at the time—so carefree, no responsibilities, not a single care in the world—it showed how in love they were with each other.

"Ah, yes, that one," Jughead started. "I let Archie mess around with the camera I recently built and had him take pictures at your graduation party."

"I remember you getting so excited about building a film camera," Betty said as she turned around to face him, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, the pictures from that day came out really well. I still have the film roll of it if I ever wanted to develop them again," Jughead answered, returning the small smile back.

"I would like to see them, if that's okay. Since you know, I never saw them…" Betty trailed off, looking off to the side.

"Oh right, I forgot," Jughead lied, knowing that she never got to see the first development of photographs because they didn't see each other after that day until today. "I can get them developed before the reunion."

"Cool," Betty gave him a smile and walked away form him, continuing to explore the apartment.

When she walked away, Jughead stared at the photograph of them. He remembered that day so clearly like it was yesterday. He _knew_ before the graduation party had even started that he was going to end their relationship. Was his rationale for ending it right? At the time, it seemed like the best option. Looking back at what happened, he was such a child and so immature. He realized a lot while he was on the other side of the country and all over Europe. They could've made it work. They would've made it work. Betty would've visited. He would've visited.

But… That's not what happened.

Everything piled on him. He had to make his decision. So he decided to leave everything—Betty, Archie, Veronica, _Riverdale_ —behind. A new start. A new outlook. A new everything.

This move back to New York was new to Jughead once again. A new adjustment to his old friends. A possible new relationship with his old flame.

Jughead smiled at the photo one last time and walked to the couch, sitting back and kicking his feet on the coffee table. He interlaced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes, humming a little tune to himself.

"You have two rooms here?" Betty called out to him from down the hallway.

"Basically yeah, one's my room. The other's an office/guest room," Jughead yelled back as he heard a knock on his front door. "The door's open!"

The front door opened, which was followed by the footsteps. Jughead turned around and saw Archie carrying two full grocery bags while Veronica was carrying nothing.

"Wow, what a great girlfriend you are," Jughead said sarcastically, standing up from the couch to help Archie with the bags. "Here let me get one."

Archie gave a bag to Jughead, which he almost dropped, "Dude what the fuck is in this?!"

"Honestly, I don't know. Veronica just grabbed a shit ton of drinks and food," Archie rolled his eyes as the two men put the bags on the kitchen counter.

Jughead grabbed one of the bottles inside the bag and grimaced, "Dude Jameson? Seriously?"

"Veronica chose it, not me. I chose the beer," Archie shrugged as they unpacked the rest of the bags, which consisted of chips, gummy worms, wine, and ginger ale.

"I don't want to die, it's a Sunday," Jughead said flatly. "I had snacks here."

"Dude, don't look at me. It was Ronnie. I just picked whatever I wanted and carried whatever she said," Archie said as he snatched the chips out of Jughead's hands and scurried into the living room. "Nice place you got here Juggie!"

Jughead laughed to himself as he grabbed enough glasses for the four of them along with the bottles of whiskey and wine. He walked into the living room and saw his friends sitting on the couch. Archie was trying to figure out his television. Betty and Veronica were sitting next to each other, laughing. Betty looked up at Jughead as he walked to them, smiling at him.

"What do you got there, Juggie?" Betty asked as he took the spot next to her.

"Apparently, your best friend over here," Jughead nodded to Veronica. "Wants us to get drunk on a Sunday afternoon."

Betty turned at Veronica, giving her a questioning look, who only shrugged, "What? Tomorrow's Labor Day. None of us have work tomorrow. So why not?"

"While you guys are getting drunk, I will take a rain check," Archie said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Says the one who's drinking an alcoholic beverage," Betty teased, causing Veronica and Jughead to laugh.

"Whatever," Archie said, as he fiddled with the television remote. "Yo Juggie, how the fuck do you turn this on?"

Jughead grabbed the remote from his hand and pressed a button, turning the television on. Archie looked shocked while Jughead gave the remote back to him, "Here."

Archie absentmindedly flipped through the channels. Betty was pouring a glass of wine for her and Veronica, while Jughead leaned back, draping his arm on the couch near Betty.

"Here Jug," Betty turned to him, handing him a glass of whiskey.

"Ah, I'm not sure about that Betty," Jughead said, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Jug! Let's drink together. It's been so long," Betty whined, pouting at him while holding the drink out. That was something she knew he could never say no to that face.

Jughead sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the drink from the girl who he still only had eyes for. He took a sip, slightly gagging at the bitter taste that went down his throat. He made a face, which caused Betty to laugh.

"Okay, since we're drinking, what're we playing?" Veronica clapped her hands.

"Why do we even have to play a game? Aren't we old enough to just drink?" Archie retorted, which prompted to Veronica to lightly smack him on the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Just because we're adults Archiekins, doesn't mean that we still can't play drinking games," Veronica replied.

"Why don't we watch a movie on Netflix, pick a word, and every time someone in the movie says that word we take a shot?" Betty suggested.

Archie's eyes bugged out, "Holy fuck Betty, I don't want to die tonight."

"I agree with Archie on that one," Veronica said as Jughead shook his head in agreement. "You can get drunk Forsythe. You live here. Therefore, you and Betty are getting drunk. You both can take shots while us two will sip our drinks."

Jughead gave Veronica a questioning look, trying to figure out what she was planning. Veronica just kept sipping her wine, "So what's the movie?"

"Let's watch _Mean Girls_!" Betty offered, causing both men to groan.

"Seriously Bets? That movie?" Archie scoffed.

"What's the problem? I see no problem. The word is "Regina." So every time that name gets said, we drink. Wine, shots, beer, whatever," Betty instructed, taking the remote from Archie, automatically putting the television on Netflix.

"Wait, what the fuck?! How'd you know how to do that so fast?!" Archie asked in disbelief.

"It's a smart TV, Archie. It's not that hard. I have one," Betty winked and put the movie on.

"Cheers!" Veronica raised her glass while the other three followed, glasses clinking and everyone taking a small sip of their drink as the opening credits started.

"This is gonna be a rough," Archie muttered to himself.

* * *

Well, isn't that a bit of a tease ;) Don't worry, we're just getting started on it! Please review/favorite/follow/anything really. Thank you all again!


End file.
